


3+1

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: 3+1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are married, fight me, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: 3 times Thorkell's army was oblivious of their relationship +1 they couldn't ignore it anymore.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	3+1

**(1) Holding Hands. **

"It's not that cold, man up and keep walking," said Viking A while helping the shivering Viking B from the ground, "We are leaving you here if you don't hurry!" 

A similar scene was occurring all over the troops, after all, they have been walking nonstop since they received news of the position of the prince, and the cold was already getting in their bones. Because of this, no one found weird that their boss was holding hands with his second in command while leading the army. 

"Asgeir is so lucky, he got some fine gloves there" laughed Viking B, "Maybe we should hold hands as well, to keep ourselves warm and not fall behind the formation"

"Wouldn't that be weird?" questioned Viking A.

"Boss is doing it! And I know no man greater than him, what is there to be ashamed of!" Shouted Viking B, being heard by everyone and winning Thorkell's laugh.

And that's how, by the end of the day, the whole army was holding hands while walking in the snow.

**(2) Sharing a room**

"Hey, guys... It's just me or Asgeir went inside the boss's room a while ago" muttered Viking C to his friends. 

"What are you implying! I didn't know you had a death wish!" Viking A took out his sword while approaching Viking C.

"There's probably no more rooms, no need to think so deeply about it," said Viking B taking a sip of his beer "Or maybe Asgeir wanted to check on boss and make sure he didn't kill someone tonight?"

The men gattered made sounds of agreement, Viking A sheathed his sword and everyone continued to drink in peace. 

**(3) Giving Flowers**

After seeing some English fella giving flowers to a girl (and said girl blushing after that action) the whole army decided to give flowers at maidens in hopes of getting laid.

Thorkell surprised everyone by gathering a big bouquet of flowers alongside his men. They were wondering who was the lucky woman when Thorkell showered Asgeir with flowers. 

"Maybe he mistook him for a maiden, with that hair..." the men started to whisper between them.

"A bearded maiden?" 

"Maybe he's drunk?"

"You never know..." 

**(+1) Kiss**

Asgeir was witnessing a duel when it happened.

Thorkell bent down and kissed him on a whim, but that moment was enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

When Asgeir realized all the gazes focused on them he separated quickly, but before he got any chance to explain multiple screams landed over him.

"AT LEAST GIVE US THE OPTION TO LIE TO OURSELVES" 

"I KNEW IT GUYS, I ALWAYS KNEW IT" 

"I'm happy for you boss!" 

"When is the wedding?!"

"Asgeir you better buy us a drink after this surprise!"

"Get a room!"

Asgeir was left with his mouth hanging open while Thorkell left out a hearty laugh at the comments of his army. 


End file.
